Amor Prohibido
by FenixCarmesi
Summary: Sakura, una joven ángel guardián está cuidando de su humano. En ese momento ve a otro joven ángel, uno vestido de negro. Siempre lo veía, pero de espalda. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo prohibido al acercarse al "ángel de la muerte", pero deseaba correr ese riesgo...


**_Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Acá estoy nuevamente con un one-shot nuevo! Pero este es especial. Es dedicado a una amiga y escritora que conocí por este medio! Rossy Feliz Cumple! Espero te guste mucho! Lo hice con mucho cariño para vos ^^ Te quiero mucho! *w*_**

 ** _Me quedo algo largo XD me emocione (? jaja._**

 ** _Sin más rodeos, los dejo! (al final del shot voy a volver a escribir e.e si, así de densa soy jaja)_**

* * *

 **Amor Prohibido**

" _Besos que vienen riendo, luego llorando se van, y en ellos se va la vida, que nunca más volverá."_

 _-_ _Miguel de Unamuno_

En una habitación se encontraba un niño de 10 años durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama. Afuera era una noche estrellada y ninguna nube adornaba el cielo. Una hermosa luna se encontraba en creciente, o también llamada luna nueva visible, iluminaba débilmente la acera a las afueras de la casa, y sus destellos se filtraban entre las cortinas. Una joven de cabello rosa y ojos verdes veía como el chico dormía y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella llevaba un vestido corto un poco holgado con tiras finas que adornaban sus hombros y una parte del brazo, de un color blanco, y unas botas largas rosa pálido. Su vestimenta no era nada particular, lo que llamaba la atención de esta chica eran sus alas. Unas hermosas alas blancas, eran largas pero no llegaban a tocar el suelo. Un ángel. Era una hermosa ángel guardián. Pertenecía a la tercera jerarquía de los ángeles, y se encontraba en último lugar. Pero aun así ella era feliz. Poder convivir todos los días con los humanos era fantástico.

Su nombre, Sakura Haruno, había muerto hacía 150 años y por alguna razón que ella desconocía la habían hecho un ángel.

Decidió salir de la habitación y fue rumbo al cielo como hacía siempre cada vez que su humano dormía. Pero al girar su cabeza a la derecha vio a otro ángel mirando una libreta, pero no uno cualquiera. Era un ángel que no tenía la afortunada suerte de ver muy a menudo, y si lo veía era solo de espalda. Jamás había cruzado miradas con él.

Era un joven pelinegro que llevaba una camisa negra un poco abierta y un pantalón del mismo color. Sus alas eran majestuosamente encantadoras, eran negras como su cabello. Era único en su especie. Su piel blanca como la leche provocaba que el color negro que lo rodeaba quedara asombroso y cautivador. Él pertenecía a la segunda jerarquía de los ángeles, no era más ni nada menos que un Potestad. Era el ángel de la muerte. Nadie hablaba con él. Nadie se acercaba a él. Pero ella deseaba acercarse y entablar una conversación. Había algo que le llamaba la atención, algo que le gustaba de ese joven. A diferencia de ella, el ángel de la muerte había sido creado, es decir, toda su vida había sido ángel. Jamás había sido humano.

Ella aterrizo a un par de centímetro de él, pero el ángel no le prestaba atención, es más, ni siquiera la escucho.

―Hola –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Sin embargo él no volteo a mirar. La joven hizo una mueca para después tocarle el hombro. El pelinegro volteo y la miro. Sus miradas chocaron. Era hermoso. El ángel de la muerte era muy guapo, pero algo la llamo. Esa mirada, esos ojos…ella lo conocía ¿pero de dónde?

―¿Qué haces aquí? –replico él con brusquedad. Sakura sintió que se encogía―. Tú deberías estar cuidando a tu humano, ángel guardián.

―¿Cómo sabes que soy un ángel guardián? –pregunto curiosa. Por alguna razón sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. _"¿Qué es lo que provoca él en mí?"_ , pensó.

―Simplemente lo sé –dijo molesto―. Debo irme ―, Y acto seguido el joven se marchó volando. Sakura se quedó observando como él desaparecía en la noche. Después de eso se dio cuenta que sus mejillas ardían. _"Oh por Dios, ¡hace mucho tiempo que no me pongo colorada con un chico!"_ , dijo tocándose las mejillas con vergüenza. Estaba bastante sorprendida, jamás pensó que podía sentir eso en su interior, y menos como ángel. Mientras estuvo viva no conoció a ningún chico que provocara tal rojez en su rostro. Es más, jamás ningún joven provoco que ella sintiera mariposas en el estómago, ¿qué era?

.

.

.

Una vez que llego al cielo se dirigió a la "casa" central en donde los ángeles comunicaban sus movimientos y en donde cada uno recibía una orden diferente. Es ahí que alguna que otra vez se cruzó con el ángel de la muerte, pero nunca había podido ver su rostro, hasta hace unos minutos. Se acercó a la recepción y se encontró con Shizune, una Nominación que pertenece a la segunda jerarquía, que son los que se encargan en regular las tareas de los ángeles inferiores.

―Hola, Sakura ¿cómo estás? ¿Está bien tu niño?

―Hola Shizune. Si, está todo bien.

―Genial. Por favor llena esto –dijo tendiéndole unos papeles, que son informes de cómo va la misión, entre otras cosas.

Cada humano puede quedarse sin su ángel guardián un tiempo de 48 horas, y si este no aparece automáticamente va otro a reemplazarlo, y se entrevista al ángel para saber de su desaparición.

Una vez que termino todo se dirigió a la salida. En ese momento vio como entraba el ángel de la muerte con sus manos en los bolsillos con esa mirada tan particular. Eso se estaba tornando raro. Antes jamás se lo cruzaba cara a cara, pero ahora, lo veía en todos lados. Cuando él la miró ella lo observo. _"Definitivamente lo conozco de algún lado"_ , pensó. Quiso hablarle, pero otro ángel lo intercepto y se puso a su lado. Un joven rubio vestido con pantalón blanco y camisa del mismo color. Se trataba de otro Potestad, era el ángel del nacimiento.

―Sasuke, ¿qué tal te va eh? –dijo rodeándolo con un brazo. El pelinegro hizo una mueca. Sakura paro el paso y los observo. Ella creía que el pelinegro no hablaba con nadie, pero al parecer si tenía un amigo. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar y desaparecieron de su vista.

.

.

.

Una vez que ella volvió con su humano, aun de noche, y al ver que estaba bien, decidió ir al techo a sentarse. Cuando tomo vuelo hacía el techo, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el pelinegro, sentado con una rodilla flexionada y su brazo encima. Por alguna razón, Sakura retomo vuelo y aterrizo detrás de él.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No conoces las reglas? –dijo sin mirarla. Sakura puso una mano en su mentón en forma de reflexión.

―Umm…ahora que lo dices, según las reglas nadie de la tercera jerarquía puede hablar con el ángel de la muerte, por ende yo no podría ¿verdad? –dijo en forma pensativa.

―Sí.

―¿Tú me delataras? –dijo acercándose y tomando asiento a su lado con ambas rodillas flexionadas y abrazándolas con los brazos. Él giro a mirarla.

―¿Por qué quisieras hablar conmigo? No lo entiendo –dijo de forma neutral, sin expresión en su rostro. Sakura se sonrojo ligeramente y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno. _"¡Qué pena! ¿Qué le diré?...Quiero hablar contigo porque me pareces extremadamente guapo y me gustas…claro, tiene tanto sentido. Creerá que estoy loca"_ , pensó escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas completamente roja ―. Respóndeme. –Ella lo miro.

―Eh…¿Te conozco de algún lado? –pregunto. En sí no estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco decía la verdad completa.

―No. Yo a diferencia de ti nunca fui humano.

―¿Y tú como sabes que fui humana? –pregunto curiosa. No muchos sabían que ella había sido humana anteriormente. Sasuke desvió la vista. Su mirada se había percibido melancólica e insegura. Se notaba que algo ocultaba. Suspiró.

―HMP…Debo irme –dijo levantándose de repente. Salto y extendió sus alas negras, y tomo vuelo en la oscura noche. Algo había, algo ocultaba y la joven de cabello rosa estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

.

.

.

―Sakura, está prohibido la entrada a los ángeles de la tercera jerarquía a esta habitación. ¿Estas segura que deseas correr el riego? –pregunto Shizune delante de una puerta con las llaves en mano. Sakura asintió. La joven Nominación suspiro. La ángel guardián había vuelto al cielo para hablar con Shizune, ya que ella conocía una habitación en donde se guardaban todos los archivos de los ángeles, qué hacían y qué no. Pero al estar prohibido para los de baja categoría, corría el riesgo que la encuentren, pero gracias a su amiga, al menos iba a poder intentarlo.

Shizune abrió la puerta y Sakura entro, pero antes giro a mirar a su amiga.

―Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa.

―Te estaré esperando, tu solo apúrate ¿sí? –dijo también con una sonrisa. La joven de cabello rosa asintió y Shizune cerró la puerta, dejando a Sakura a solas. Comenzó a mirar para todos lados, era impresionante. La habitación era inmensa, con millones de estantes, y muchos años de historia. Los estantes se dividían en diferentes secciones: 1ra. Jerarquía, 2da y 3ra; y a partir de ahí se dividía en los diferentes nombres, tales como Serafín, Arcángeles, Tronos, etc. Ella fue donde se encontraba la 2da jerarquía, y a la parte de Potestad, más específicamente "ángel de la muerte". Sakura deseaba saber porque lo veía conocido, y que mejor forma que sabiendo lo que hizo todos sus años como ángel de la muerte. Tardo media hora en encontrar su registro, ya que estaba bien guardado para que los ojos curiosos no lo leyeran, pero jamás habrían imaginado que alguien tan hábil como ella lo buscaría.

Comenzó a leer:

" _ **Sasuke Uchiha, ángel de la muerte.**_

 _ **Creación divina."**_

Luego relataba sus primeros años como ángel de la muerte. Nada del otro mundo, pero cuando avanzo en las páginas, hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

" _ **Ángel que se estima ha desobedecido las reglas entre humanos y ángeles.**_

 _ **Se cree que ha evitado la muerte de joven humana de 11 años de edad, llamada Haruno Sakura. Debía morir en accidente de tránsito, atropellada. Misteriosamente alguien la corre del peligro. El ángel afirmo que no sabe nada"**_

Sakura recordó. Cuando ella era una niña y cruzaba la calle, un camionero pasó a toda velocidad, y antes que ella se diese cuenta de todo, sintió que "algo" la empujaba. Al caer cerca de la acera vio una imagen muy borrosa de un joven con grandes alas negras, pero se desmayó y no recordaba más. _"No puede ser"_ , pensó. _"¿Sasuke evito mi muerte? Pero si es el ángel de la muerte"_.

Continúo leyendo:

" _ **Sasuke Uchiha, ángel de la muerte. Se sospecha que ha evitado nuevamente muerte de joven humana. Haruno Sakura debió morir asesinada por un hombre borracho, a la edad de 15 años.**_

 _ **Aún se desconoce la razón."**_

Y volvió a recordar. Cuando vivía, una noche volvía a su casa y escucho unos pasos, giro levemente el rostro y vio a un hombre realmente pasado de copas, mirándola depravadamente. El hombre le dijo algo que ella ahora no recordaba, pero si recordaba el temor. En ese momento realmente había creído que iba a morir. Ella se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo aunque ella creyera que la alcanzaría, pero escucho el grito ahogado del hombre, y luego escucho como se iba corriendo. Al girarse vio a un joven pelinegro. Era muy guapo, y su mirada la cautivo. _"Vete a casa"_ , le había dicho el chico, y luego desapareció.

Ahora que leía eso, lo recordaba, de ahí lo conocía. Por razón que ella desconocía, Sasuke había evitado su muerte en dos ocasiones. Pero…en ese momento recordó otra cosa. A la edad de 19 años, mientras manejaba choco brutalmente con un camión, su auto había quedado extremadamente aplastado y no podía salir. Ella se encontraba muy malherida. En el estómago se le había clavado un pedazo de metal. Iba a morir, muy lentamente. La desesperación la invadió. _"¿Por qué no puedo morir ya en vez de agonizar?"_ , se había preguntado. Es así que vio nuevamente al joven pelinegro delante de ella, que puso su mano en su frente. _"Ya no sentirás dolor"_ , le había dicho suavemente. Acto seguido, perdió el conocimiento.

Sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. No sabía por qué, ni cómo pero la realidad es que estaba enamorada de ese chico que la cuido desde niña. Más que un ángel de la muerte, él había sido su ángel guardián. Mientras las lágrimas salían decidió seguir leyendo.

" _ **Uchiha Sasuke fue encontrado culpable de evitar dos muertes de joven humana. Y es penado viendo como la humana, Haruno Sakura, muere fatalmente, mientras agoniza, luego él mismo retirara su espíritu.**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura, muerte programa, a la edad de 19 años morirá en choque fatal, luego de agonizar 2 horas y media, fallecerá.**_

 _ **El ángel de la muerte retira su espíritu antes de lo pactado, sin dejar que sufra. En esta ocasión, Uchiha Sasuke afirma que no podía dejarla agonizar. Es por esto que fue penado durante tres meses que su hogar sea el infierno, luego de pasado ese tiempo podrá volver.**_

 _ **Se sospecha que Uchiha Sasuke alteró los informes de próximos ángeles y escribió el nombre de humana, Haruno Sakura. Se desconoce razón para ello, y el ángel de la muerte no afirma ni niega lo sucedido."**_

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital junto a su humano. El chico había ido a visitar a su mamá que le había bajado la presión, pero por suerte ya estaba todo bien. El niño estaba acostado en el sillón con la cabeza en las piernas del padre. En ese momento entro una enfermera, y la ángel guardián vio como un ángel vestido de negro pasaba por la puerta. Ella lo reconoció en seguida. Se trataba de Sasuke. Decidió seguirlo.

El pelinegro estaba con una libreta en la mano, y entro a una habitación en donde estaba durmiendo un anciano. Él se acercó al hombre y Sakura se puso detrás de él.

―¿Va a morir? –le pregunto dulcemente. Sasuke se giró levemente a mirarla.

―Sí –dijo con simpleza.

―El espíritu lo sacas como me lo sacaste a mí, ¿no? –Sasuke intento no alarmarse por ello, pero su rostro demostró preocupación. Sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió. Puso su mano en la frente del hombre y poco a poco dejo de respirar

―Debo irme.

―¿Por qué cada vez que nos encontramos debes irte? –pregunto un poco molesta. Realmente deseaba hablar con él. Sasuke la observo.

―¿No entiendes que está prohibido que hables conmigo? –pregunto desafiante. Sakura clavo sus ojos color verde en los suyos. Sus miradas pareciesen que se querían comunicar de alguna forma. Gritaban. Estaban gritando algo ¿pero qué? En ese momento el ángel de la muerte desvió la mirada―. TCH. ―Y se fue.

―Pero que hombre –dijo ella en un susurro entre molesta y levemente sonriendo.

.

.

.

Una vez llegada la noche Sakura dejo a su humano y en vez de ir al cielo, revoloteo para ver si encontraba al ojinegro. Una vez que no lo encontró aterrizo en un techo para descansar. _"¿Dónde podrá estar?"_ , se preguntaba. Cada vez que veía a ese joven, su corazón latía con fuerza y su cabeza gritaba por un poco de atención. Cuando no lo veía estaba todo el día triste y siempre miraba para todos lados para ver si lo llegaba a encontrar. No había nada que hacerle, había caído bajo la magia de ese ángel. Suspiró. Ya estaba creyendo que esa noche no lo vería y eso la entristeció.

―¿Me estabas buscando? –pregunto una voz detrás de ella. Sakura se giró rápidamente y ahí estaba. El pelinegro se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella con una media sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron mirando la luna. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Para la joven de cabello rosa era algo increíble. Su corazón palpitaba, tenía miedo que el ojinegro lo escuchara de tan sonoro que se hacía su corazón a su lado. Sus manos habían comenzado a sudar, y se dio cuenta de algo, que lo que sentía por ese ángel estaba fuera de la comprensión de cualquier persona.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Sasuke, el susodicho se giró a mirarla, lo que provoco que Sakura se sonrojara, pero debía esforzarse por preguntarle lo que deseaba.

―¿Por qué me salvaste tantas veces? –pregunto con nerviosismo. Instantáneamente el pelinegro desvió su mirada.

―No sé de qué hablas.

―Claro que sí. Leí los informes, además, recordé que te había visto antes. –Sasuke sonrió. Por lo general los ángeles que anteriormente habían sido humanos tendían a olvidar casi toda su vida, no completa, pero si algunas de ella. Aunque a veces si sucedía algo o leían algo era probable que parte de su memoria fluyera nuevamente en su cerebro.

―Te gusta hacer cosas que tienes prohibidas ¿no? –dijo en tono de broma. Sakura se ruborizo más. Él suspiró y miró al ángel que tenía a su lado―. Lo hice porque eras una niña llena de vida, siempre te observaba. Tenías algo que me llamaba la atención. Evite tu muerte todo lo que pude, pero al final, moriste joven –dijo con un tono de melancolía. Sakura sonrió.

―Y me hiciste ángel –dijo suavemente. Sasuke asintió.

―No podía permitir no verte más –dijo con obvio nerviosismo a declarar algo semejante como eso. Sakura volvió a sonreír. Él comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, no podía evitarlo. Ella le gustaba y mucho. Por más que la joven no lo haya visto durante todo ese tiempo, la realidad era que él sí la veía. Siempre. La joven cerró sus ojos esperando ese momento, en el que él posaría sus labios en los de ella, pero eso jamás paso. Sasuke giro velozmente su rostro y se levantó de repente. Sakura lo miró sin entender.

―Debemos irnos –dijo Sasuke en un susurro―. Hay un Virtud por aquí. ―Tomo la mano de Sakura y retomaron vuelo.

En cuanto menos lo esperaban ya habían llegado a la "casa" del ángel de la muerte. Todos los ángeles poseían un hogar en el cielo, para cuando quieran acostarse puedan hacerlo. La diferencia era que en vez de estar una al lado del otro, había una gran distancia entre los hogares de los diferentes ángeles. Cuando entraron, Sasuke cerró la puerta y suspiró. Era una habitación de 4x4, con una gran cama paralela a la puerta de entrada, unos sillones color crema, un armario y un modular. Era un lugar sencillo pero muy bonito. Uno al imaginarse la habitación del ángel de la muerte, se imaginaría un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, pero lo que veía era lo más alejado de eso.

―Es muy bonito –dijo Sakura girándose a mirarlo y sonreírle. Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros, lo que provoco que se pusiera roja de la vergüenza. La calidez de sus manos la sorprendieron y provocaron que se le erizara la piel. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a ella. Sus labios se unieron en un beso muy deseado por ambos. No se podía explicar el deseo que cada uno se sentía. El pelinegro puso sus manos en su cintura y ella lo rodeo con sus brazos. Su beso se fue profundizando, hasta que sus lenguas comenzaron un juego. La lengua de Sasuke recorría toda la boca de Sakura con desesperación, con necesidad. Él bajo una de sus manos hasta su trasero, lo que sobresalto a la joven, lo que provoco una sonrisa en él mientras se besaban. El ojinegro comenzó a guiarla hasta la cama y al llegar allí, la empujo suavemente. Al caer sobre la cama a Sakura se le levanto levemente la falda del vestido e hizo que se ponga más roja. Cuando quiso bajarlo, él tomo su mano y negó con la cabeza. Le saco sus botas y él hizo lo mismo con su calzado.

―Achica tus alas y muévete para atrás –dijo Sasuke achicando sus alas. Los ángeles, tenían la posibilidad de achicar sus alas por si deseaban acostarse y les incomodaban. Sakura asintió e hizo caso. El pelinegro se puso encima de la joven de cabello rosa y comenzó a besarla nuevamente. La fogosidad de sus besos iba en aumento. Él comenzó a acariciar sus piernas con suavidad. El tacto del ojinegro provoco que ella hiciera un gemido ahogado. En un movimiento rápido ella le desabrocho la camisa y la tiro. Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello, más bien devorar su cuello. Mientras que ella acariciaba su espalda y clavaba sus uñas suavemente en su carne. Con su mano comenzó a levantar más la falda de la pelirrosa y metió su mano.

―Sa-Sasuke –dijo con un gemido que retumbo en las paredes. Sasuke le quito el vestido y la observo en ropa interior. Era una mujer hermosa. Sus curvas curvilíneas, su busto y piernas eran esplendidos. Simplemente quería probarlo. Esa chica lo tenía loco. No sabía cómo había hecho para aguantar todo ese tiempo.

―¿Por qué me miras así? –dijo con timidez. Él hizo una media sonrisa.

―Eres hermosa –dijo con simpleza. Sakura se ruborizo. Sasuke comenzó a besar lo que el brasier dejaba a la vista, mientras que con su mano subía y bajaba entre el abdomen y sus piernas. Sakura desabrocho su pantalón y con las piernas lo fue bajando, hasta que finalmente lo quito. La pelirrosa gimió cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke nuevamente en su intimidad. El ojinegro bajo y beso su abdomen, mientras Sakura gemía. El placer que sentía era impresionante. Con sus manos comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de ella, hasta sacarla por completo. Luego, volvió a subir y le quito el brasier, y empezó a besar sus pechos.

―Sasuke…―dijo soltando un suspiro. Ella bajo sus manos hasta llegar a sus caderas, y poco a poco le bajo su ropa interior.

―Estas apurada –dijo subiendo y besando su cuello. Ella apretaba su espalda con ansiedad. Sasuke posiciono su mano en su entrada y presiono. Sakura se curvo un poco y largo un gemido. Estaba muy húmeda―. Veo que ya estas lista. ―Él se acomodó bien entre sus piernas y ella lo abrazo. Sasuke le beso la frente y la penetro. Ambos ahogaron un gemido. Comenzó un vaivén suave, luego entro en intensidad. Los dos ángeles gemían con ardor, sus voces rebotaban en las paredes. Era una sensación de fuego y pasión. La sudorosa espalda de Sasuke empapaba las manos de la pelirrosa. Sus abdómenes se chocaban frotándose entre sí. Calor y más calor abundaba en el ambiente. Ambos estuvieron la noche unidos en un amor sin medidas. Un amor intenso y único. En un amor prohibido.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se estiro. Los ángeles por lo general no eran de dormir, así que le parecía raro haber dormido. Se refregó los ojos y se puso los pantalones, y volvió a sentarse. Se giró y miro a su hermosa ángel durmiendo con la sabana encima que escondía su desnudez. Sonrió, realmente ella le quitaba el aliento. Sakura lentamente abrió los ojos. Eso hermosos ojos color verde se clavaron en sus ojos color negro.

―Buenos días –dijo ella con una sonrisa y estirándose―. Hace mucho que no dormía –dijo riendo. Sasuke sonrió y se levantó.

―Yo en un rato debo irme –dijo dándole la espalda para buscar su camisa. La pelirrosa lo observo, se levantó de la cama, sin importarle su desnudez y lo llamo. Él se giró y la contemplo. Hermosa, era sencillamente hermosa. Sasuke la abrazo y ella le correspondió el abrazo. Hizo crecer sus alas y la rodeo con ellas. Era una imagen encantadora, sus grandes alas negras rosaban su cuerpo desnudo haciendo que se le erizara la piel de la columna, y sus manos en su cintura la hacían sentir única y reconfortante. En ese momento, un golpe fuerte y seco rompió el momento. Sasuke miro a Sakura ―. Acuéstate –dijo en un susurro, ella asintió y fue a acostarse y taparse. El pelinegro no se molestó en ponerse la camisa y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que lo vea a él y no a Sakura en su cama. Era un Virtud.

―Sasuke ¿está todo bien? ¿Por qué no has ido a recoger los espíritus? Además, anoche pase y se escuchaban ruidos. ―El ojinegro vacilo antes de contestar.

―No sucede nada. Y ahora mismo iré a la Tierra a buscar los espíritus –dijo amagando con cerrar la puerta, pero el joven ángel detuvo la puerta.

―¿Puedo pasar? –dijo desafiándolo con la mirada. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

―No –dijo molesto. El Virtud hizo una mueca y empujo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, logrando así abrirla y dejar mal parado al joven Uchiha. El ángel miro a Sakura con los ojos bien abiertos.

―Un ángel guardián –susurro. Luego desvió la vista hacia Sasuke―. Un ángel guardián y el ángel de la muerte ¿teniendo relaciones? –dijo en un tono amenazador. El Virtud se dirigió hacía Sakura, pero el pelinegro se antepuso―. Vete si no quieres problemas.

―Aquí el que tiene la culpa soy yo, ya déjala y vete –dijo de forma molesta. El ángel hizo una mueca.

―Debes venir conmigo –dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke. El susodicho asintió, busco su camisa y antes de salir se giró a mirar a Sakura, que lo miraba con tristeza.

―Vete con tu humano –dijo. Luego, cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde que la joven ángel no veía a Sasuke. Ella esperaba impaciente volver a verlo, pero el momento no llegaba. Mientras ella miraba por la ventana de la casa de su humano vio como unas alas negras pasaban por allí. Decidió salir, sabiendo que se trataba del ángel de la muerte. Cuando salió retomo vuelo y lo vio, no muy lejos de allí en un techo, al llegar él la observo. Ella al verlo fue y lo abrazo mientras que él le correspondía el abrazo. Al separarse ella preguntó:

―¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te dijeron? –dijo impaciente. La mirada de Sasuke se tornó oscura y perdida.

―Me prohibieron volver a verte. ―Sakura se lo quedo mirando. Debía ser una broma ¿no? ―. Como te había dicho, son las malditas reglas. ―Sasuke se notaba inquieto por darle esa noticia a Sakura, pero era lo que debía hacer. Lentamente acerco su rostro y apoyo su frente en la de ella―. Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

―Sasuke…-dijo Sakura con los ojos aguados. Ambos se unieron en un abrazo lleno de amor y necesidad, no querían separarse, pero esa era la triste realidad. La verdadera, injusta y horrible realidad. Su amor prohibido había sido así. El final era algo esperado, pero al estar en ese momento, su final era más duro de lo que parecía. Incluso si se hubieran preparado más iba a ser igual de horrible. Un final siempre da esa sensación. Esa sensación de vacío, inseguridad y desolación, eso era el principio. Los días que le prosiguieran iban a ser peores y cada vez más difíciles, porque uno cuando entrega todo de sí y no resulta como se desea es una tortura. Una tortura que siempre va a estar arraigada en el corazón, y cada vez que se recuerde a esa persona dolerá. Dolerá como la primera vez…

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Hola nuevamente!**_

 _ **¿les gusto? Espero que si! La verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que no me peguen si quedo mal el lemon e.e jaja**_

 _ **Los que me siguen saben que es muy usual esta clase de finales, y no voy a decir nada en mi defensa (?**_

 _ **Rossy, te quiero, quise hacer un final feliz, pero la realidad es que se me vino a la mente este final primero. Y creí que si tenía final feliz cuando yo había pensado este, iba a ser injusto XD Con este final le puse mi toque especial a la trama (? jajaj. Espero que de cualquier forma te haya gustado ^^ Hice mi mejor esfuerzo!**_

 _ **P.D: Yo te dí a elegir entre un one-shot y una portada, yo que vos hubiera elegido la portada (? jajaja**_

 _ **Saludos! Y espero sus review ^^**_

~ **F** enix **C** armesi~


End file.
